


strawberry lip balm

by martins_mediocre_poetry



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, No beta we kayak like Tim, One Shot, Oneshot, Rare Pairings, i think jksndvkjkdsknc, idk what other tags to put, this is my first ao3 post woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martins_mediocre_poetry/pseuds/martins_mediocre_poetry
Summary: They were sitting on the beach, alone. Earlier that day, Elias had somehow convinced all of the archival assistants to meet up at the beach. He said it was their ‘Much needed vacation’. The day was going fine. After a while, everyone slowly started to leave, one after the other. Michael was going to join them, until Elias practically begged him to stay ‘just a bit longer’. It wasn’t that bad, being on the beach as it was quiet. Everything was quite peaceful.Well, it was, until Elias got cocky, tried swimming out as far as he could, and started to drown. Michael was somehow able to get him back to shore and perform, surprisingly successful, CPR on him.
Relationships: Original Elias Bouchard & Michael Shelley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	strawberry lip balm

_“Shit”_ Elias choked out after taking a large gulp of air, sitting up.

“Oh thank god” Michael breathed as his adrenaline started to decline.

They were sitting on the beach, alone. Earlier that day, Elias had somehow convinced all of the archival assistants to meet up at the beach. He said it was their _‘Much needed vacation’_. The day was going fine. After a while, everyone slowly started to leave, one after the other. Michael was going to join them, until Elias practically _begged_ him to stay ‘just a bit longer’. It wasn’t that bad, being on the beach as it was quiet. Everything was quite peaceful.

Well, it _was_ , until Elias got cocky, tried swimming out as far as he could, and started to drown. Michael was somehow able to get him back to shore and perform, _surprisingly successful_ , CPR on him.

After a moment filled with nothing but Elias’ coughing, he spoke again, looking vaguely straight ahead,

“Strawberry? Really?” Michael could barely process the words,

“What?”

“Strawberry flavoured lip balm. Out of all the flavours, you chose the most basic. Figures”, Elias’ coughing had subsided drastically by now, only half-heartedly coughing every now and then.

“I- what?” Michael felt his face flush a bit, unsure if it was due to the adrenaline, the heat, or...something else, “How- how do you even- I- _what?_ ”

“I could taste it on your lips, dumbass” Elias wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “Jeez, why do you layer it on so thick…?” Saying those last words more to himself than to Michael.

Michael, now being brought back to reality, deflected, “You almost die, and the first thing you do is criticize me?”

Elias finally turned his head and shot Michael an _‘Are you serious?’_ type of look, “I didn't _almost die_ , Mike,” Elias started, taking a moment to suppress another cough, “It’s just a bit of water, I doubt I was even out that long, you’re just overreacting. God, you’re just like my mum...”

Michael sputtered utter nonsense, unable to gather himself.

“Sorry, sorry. Just being bitchy. Probably from, as you’d like to say it, ‘almost dying'’' Elias said, in a much softer tone, but still with that hint of snark he always had in his voice. Before Michael could respond, Elias spoke again, “Actually, it’s weirdly...comforting.” Elias said that last part in barely a whisper, followed by a small chuckle and a dumb grin, looking away again.

Okay, Michael's face was _definitely_ red by now. He hoped he could just play it off as a sunburn, before realizing the sun was already setting.

_god, had they been out here that long?_

“So, any reason in particular your basic-bitch streak has so _relentlessly_ continued?” Elias said in a more regular tone, breaking the silence, “With the lip balm flavour, I mean“

Michael took a moment to think, “I...I actually- I don’t...I don’t know” He said finally.

“ _Hmm?_ ” Elias was almost surprised Michael had actually responded to what, _he thought_ , was oh so _clearly_ teasing.

“In all honesty, I just like the pink” Michael finished, matter-a-factly.

“Yeah, pink does kinda seem to be your thing” Elias said as he looked Michael up and down.

_Pink jumper...pink trousers...Jesus, even pink hair clips…_

“Well, I don’t see anything wrong with it!” Michael puffed as he crossed his legs, trying to distract himself from Elias’ gaze.

“No, no. Me neither, me neither” Elias mumbled, “It _does_ suit you” Elias ran a hand through his damp hair and sighed.

Michael whipped his head around, barely missing his face with his own hair, “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” He said defensively, practically _burning_ at this point.

“Wha- I- _ha_ no! I- I didn’t mean it in a rude way!” Elias forced through laughs. He turned his head back to Michael, “It honestly, and truly suits you, Mike” Elias said with an oddly genuine smile.

This caused Michael’s face to flush to an absolutely _impossible_ shade of red. He broke eye contact with Elias, “Oh yeah, and when have you ever been ‘honest’ or ‘true’”

“Oh come off it, Mike,” Elias said “I’m not _always_ a jackass” Michael may have even said Elias sounded hurt, if it weren’t for the _oh so obviously fake_ pout he was putting on.

“And in what world would _’Elias Bouchard's’_ first truthful words be _complimenting me_ ” Michael said as he pulled his knees up to his chin.

Elias actually tensed up at that question, surprising Michael, “What?”

“I- well...“ Elias mumbled utter nonsense, his face flushing almost immediately, slightly laughing through every indescribable noise.

Michael was the surprised one, now, seeing Elias, who was usually so calm and collected, twist into a sputtering mess. All just from asking one simple question.

“Woah, you alright, Elias?” Michael finally said.

“I- uh- yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah...uh, yeah” Elias finally closed his mouth and fell silent, face still flushed a deep red.

Both sat in silence for a while.

Elias closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, almost silently. He turned to Michael with a much more composed facial expression.

_“Sorry”_

The apology made Michael jump, both from how suddenly Michael had been reminded that he wasn’t alone, and from the fact that Elias Bouchard, the snarkiest, most sarcastic man Michael has ever met, had just _apologized_.

“I- what?” Michael said after a moment of processing, “What exactly are you apologizing for?”

“For, um, _’losing my cool’_ , I guess“ Elias softly chuckled as his eyes darted away for a second.

“O- _kay_ ” Michael said as he slowly looked away from Elias, turning his head to the sand in front of him, realizing how much had gotten into his shoes.

_shit, all this sand is gonna be showing up for weeks after this..._

“So, about that,” Michael started somewhat hesitantly, “Why exactly did you… _’lose your cool’_? I just asked why you would compliment me”

Elias was silent for a moment, before responding, “I… I honestly don’t know if I want to say” Elias softly chuckled, almost humorlessly.

“Oh?”

“Hmm” Elias confirmed.

“ _Oh._ Well, now you definitely have to tell me!” Michael remarked as he turned his body to face Elias completely, accidentally bumping Elias’ hip with his knee.

Elias looked at Michael with an almost _pleading_ look, but Michael wasn’t going to let up.

“Nope, you are telling me,” Michael started, “and I’m not letting you leave until you do” Michael grabbed Elias’ arm, solidifying his point.

Elias let out a deep, almost exaggerated, sigh. “Fine. Fine, fine. Fine. _Fine_ ” Elias turned his whole body towards Michael, mirroring him. “I was...embarrassed,” Elias said, almost whispering.

“Wait, really?” Michael was taken aback, “Why?”

Elias laughed again, this time rubbing the back of his neck. “I was _embarrassed_ because... I actually meant it,” Elias started, somewhat shyly, “When you pointed out the fact I complimented you, I realized, maybe… maybe I meant it a bit more than I thought” Elias was looking away now, still lazily rubbing his neck.

“Wait. What?”

“What? Are you honestly surprised someone finds you attractive?” Elias immediately froze after the last words slipped out of his mouth.

Michael’s face somehow flushed even deeper than before.

“Wait- I...wait” Elias tried turning his body away from Michael, but was stopped by Michael’s grip on his arm tightening. “Mi-“ Elias started, but was cut off by Michael suddenly grabbing Elias’ face with his other hand and meeting Elias’ lips with his own.

Michael almost immediately let go and pulled away, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I- I should’ve asked. I’m... I’m _sorry_ ” Michael had his face down in his hands, his words slightly muffled.

“God, why do you apologize so much?” Elias laughed with a dopey grin on his face. “Eh, I guess it _is_ pretty endearing…”

Michael shot his head back up, surprised by Elias’ sudden mood change. He had _no idea what to say_.

“Oh! Welcome back” Elias started, noticing Michael looking at him again, “So, if we’re gonna do this your way…”

_‘this’? What does he mean by ‘this’?_

“...can I kiss you again? Since it seems you're so adamant for confirmation and such” Elias was making direct eye contact with Michael. His eyes were beaming with courage, though they still somehow had a softness to them.

“I- um- y-yes...yes, please” Michael sputtered out, basically melting with embarrassment and... _feelings_ , “I would like that very much”

Elias basically burst out laughing, “You sound so professional! You're so _weird_ …” He said through a wide smile.

“Thanks…I guess?” Michael said, almost unsure as to how he should take that.

“I- uh, a _good_ weird, I mean” He added quickly, “A funny weird...a _cute_ weird” He said, losing just a _bit_ of his confident stance.

Michael felt a smile grow on his own face, “Thank you. You’re pretty weird too. A _cool_ weird? I think?” He said, laughing a bit, too.

“Thanks” Elias laughed. “So, about that kiss…”

“Right”

“Still okay with that?” Elias asked, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“Yes” Michael shifted.

Elias’ smile gained a new factor, an almost _nervous_ one. “Okay, so, me first or you?”

“What do you mean ‘first’? We’re not exactly _‘taking turns’_ ”

“Right, _right_ ” Elias shook his head, laughing a bit. He leaned towards Michael, close enough their noses were almost touching, and cupped his face with his hands. He looked at Michael for confirmation, then lightly pulled Michael into the kiss. Michael reacted immediately by pulling Elias closer with his arms around Elias’ back, almost like a hug. It surprised Elias a bit, but he didn’t mind. They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Maybe it had been, they had no way of knowing. All that was in each of their minds was each other, and the taste of strawberry lip balm.

**Author's Note:**

> hhh thanks to my friends (kallie, mari, seyenna, aiko, etc.) for putting up with me while writing this and being really nice,,,


End file.
